Jamás Besado
by 4everbutterfly
Summary: Kurt, como reportero en cubierto, debe escribir un extenso reportaje sobre cómo son los adolescentes hoy en día, y para eso deberá hacerse pasar como uno de ellos, sin imaginarse que terminaría encontrando el amor. Basado en la película Never Been Kissed
1. Capítulo 1

**PRÓLOGO**

Kurt es asignado como reportero en cubierto para hacer una investigación sobre cómo son los adolescentes hoy en día, y para eso deberá hacerse pasar como uno de ellos, debiendo incluso regresar a la escuela, en donde pasará por un sin número de situaciones y sin imaginarse que tal vez podría encontrar el amor.

Adaptación basada en la película Never Been Kissed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 1<span>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aquí estoy, en medio de un campo de baseball, no se suponía que las cosas pasaran de esta forma, sólo intentaba hacer mi trabajo y todo sucedió casi sin darme cuenta y ahora heme en este lugar esperando con ansias al amor de mi vida, mi nombre es Kurt Hummel y ésta es mi historia.

:::::::::::::::

Kurt Hummel era el editor más joven del "New York Times" tenía su propia oficina y hasta un asistente, que era más bien un dolor de cabeza porque era bastante flojo y altanero. No tenía idea de por qué lo habían contratado honestamente, suponía que era algún recomendado o familiar de alguien.

- Buenos días Chandler! ¿Hay correspondencia? – el chico estaba hablado por teléfono, y no era una llamada de trabajo precisamente, al tanteo cogió unos sobres y se los entregó – Necesito que vengas porque hay varias cosas que debo explicarte – el asistente no lo tomaba en cuenta y seguía conversando – Chandler, ¿me escuchaste? – dijo Kurt un poco molesto ya – Qué modales! ¿No ve que estoy hablando por teléfono? Cuando termine iré – contestó con aires de grandeza. Kurt sólo lo miró cansado de esa actitud y entró a su oficina.

Apenas se estaba acomodando cuando fue interrumpido por su amigo y compañero de trabajo, Sebastian.

- Hola Kurtie! ¿Qué tal? ¿Adivina qué hice anoche?

- Te acostaste con el chico de redacción – contestó Kurt.

- Oh! ¿Y cómo sabías? – preguntó Sebastian sorprendido.

- Porque tú me lo contaste anoche, aunque creo que habías tomado demasiado como para acordarte. Me llamaste y me dijiste que tenías una cita con este chico y que no se te iba a escapar porque hace tiempo le tenías ganas.

- Rayos! ¿Todo eso te dije? Sí que debí estar bien tomado porque ni siquiera recuerdo haberte llamado.

El jefe de ellos entró de mal humor, como todos los días…

- Buenos días caballeros, Kurt – le aventó varios papeles al escritorio, necesito que revises eso ya porque debemos publicarlo sin falta. Y tu Sebastian, deja de estarte acostando con todos en este edificio, anoche fue con el de redacción, sabes que va contra la política de la empresa.

- ¿Quién le dijo semejante mentira? Yo soy muy respetuoso de las políticas de esta amada empresa.

- Lo dijo el de redacción, anda pregonando que durmió contigo. Ya no sé en qué forma hacerte entender que está terminantemente prohibido entablar relaciones sentimentales entre empleados.

- Yo no he entablado ninguna relación sentimental con nadie, fue sólo sexo.

- No entiendo por qué no te he despedido todavía – decía el jefe ya exasperado.

- Sí lo ha despedido, como cuatro o cinco veces – dijo Kurt riéndose.

- De hecho son 8 veces – comentó Sebastian – pero siempre me termina suplicando que no me vaya porque soy imprescindible – se rió y salió de la oficina.

Kurt amaba el descaro de su amigo y deseaba ser un poco más como él.

Cuando su feje salió de la oficina, Kurt se puso de pie enseguida y fue tras él – Sr. Fox, ¿ha pensado en mi petición? ¿leyó mis artículos?

- Hoy en día todos creen que pueden escribir y no es así, se necesita mucho talento e ingenio para hacerlo. Kurt, eres un excelente editor, de hecho el mejor de todo el periódico y quiero que te dediques a hacer lo que sabes hacer. No te voy a mandar a cubrir noticias y luego escribirlas, no es lo tuyo, además para ser reportero hay que tener la personalidad y estar dispuesto a arriesgarse, hay que ser agresivo.

- ¿Me está diciendo que no tengo ingenio para escribir ni personalidad y no puedo ser agresivo? Porque no es verdad.

- Kurt, la vida de un reportero es difícil, siempre tiene que estar de un lugar a otro y todo es frenético y tú eres un amante del orden y el control. Simplemente no encaja contigo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- No lo tomes así Kurtie – decía Sebastian a la hora del almuerzo tratando de reconfortar a su amigo – tal vez el Sr. Fox tiene razón, eres demasiado – hizo un gesto con la cara mientras agitaba las manos –

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Que tienes que aprender a relajarte, a soltarte un poco, vive tu vida, eres demasiado rígido. Ya sé, salgamos esta noche, le diré al de redacción que lleve un amigo y tendremos una cita doble.

- Oh no Seb, no creo que…

- ¿Lo ves? Siempre estás negándote a la diversión. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una cita?

- Estoy concentrado en mi carrera, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, además cuando tenga que suceder, va a pasar y ya.

- Kurtie estás bien guapo y además eres sexy y tienes un cuerpo de tentación, si no fuera porque somos amigos, como hermanos, anduviera detrás de ti hasta conseguirte. Ponte unos pantalones ajustados y sal a un club a divertirte, conoce algunos chicos.

- Mira Seb, yo sé que el hombre indicado para mí está ahí en algún lugar y no pienso ir besando sapos hasta encontrar a mi príncipe.

- A veces besar a los sapos es más divertido – soltó una carcajada.

- Bueno, yo no quiero que mi primer beso sea con cualquiera – dijo Kurt con mucha seguridad.

- Whoa! Whoa! ¿Cómo que tu primer beso? ¿Nunca has besado a nadie? Esto es del libro de los records.

- O sea, sí he besado a alguien pero no cuenta, porque no fue lo que se debe sentir.

- ¿Y qué es lo que se debe sentir? No me digas que crees en lo de las mariposas en el estómago y los fuegos artificiales, porque entonces si estamos en un grave problema aquí.

- Bueno Seb, ese momento cuando besas a alguien y todo el mundo desaparece pues sólo te enfocas a ti y a esa persona y te das cuenta de que a esa persona es a la única a la que debes besar por el resto de tu vida. Y quieres reír y quieres llorar a la vez, reír porque es como si te dieran un maravilloso regalo por el cual te sientes tan afortunado por haberlo encontrado y llorar porque sientes miedo de perderlo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En la oficina se había convocado una reunión con todo el personal, el dueño del periódico estaba buscando cosas novedosas que hacer, decía estar cansado de los mismos reporteros y los mismos reportajes que no aportaban nada nuevo. "Los mejores son definitivamente los trabajos en cubierto y en eso nos vamos a centrar" – dijo - De pronto se dio cuenta de que habían caras nuevas - ¿cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó apuntando con el dedo – "Kurt Hummel" – bien Kurt, eres el nuevo escritor en cubierto – la sonrisa en su rostro era tan grande que parecía que se iba a romper.

Estuve pensando mucho en el tema del reportaje y por azares del destino, me encontraba anoche platicando con mi hijo y me di cuenta de que hoy en día los adolescentes son tan complejos, todo un misterio la verdad, y sería bueno saber qué es lo pue piensan, cómo actúan en la escuela, así que de eso se tratará y el título será "Mi Vida en la Escuela". Hummel el viernes empieza, buena suerte y que se divierta.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kurt estaba feliz, daba saltos en su oficina cuando de pronto entró Sebastian…

- Seb, Seb estoy tan contento, lo conseguí, mi primer trabajo en cubierto, aún no lo puedo creer.

- Kurtie, lo mejor será que lo rechaces, no puedes hacer esto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Tú también crees que no tengo el talento suficiente como para hacerlo?

- No pongas palabras en mi boca! Lo que quería decir es que es demasiada presión para tu primer trabajo en cubierto y tú no sabes nada de hacer reportajes, creo que deberías empezar con algo más fácil.

- Kurt – entró su jefe a la oficina – no te preocupes, voy a buscar la forma de que le asignen a alguien más esto.

- Ustedes no creen en mí, no creen que pueda hacerlo. Esta es mi oportunidad, entiéndanlo, sé que podré con todo y quiero hacerlo.

- Está bien – dijo el Sr. Fox – sigue adelante con el proyecto, cuentas con mi apoyo.

- Gracias! Gracias! No se va a arrepentir!

- Por Dios Kurt, te das cuenta lo que esto significa, fingirás tener 17 años y estarás de nuevo en la escuela – dijo Sebastian con un tono de preocupación. La sonrisa de Kurt decayó instantáneamente al recordar lo terrible que fue su experiencia en la escuela y ahora tendría que volver a vivirlo.


	2. Capítulo 2

***** _Nads_ Hola! Sí, es una adaptación de esa película. Claro que lo voy a seguir. Gracias por el apoyo! :)

***** _Beanderson_ Ok, aquí el segundo capítulo ;) Gracias! Sebastian va a ser genial en este fic n.n

***** _marelyway_ Hola! Me alegra que te guste, aquí el siguiente capítulo :) Gracias por apoyar! Besos

***** _brendaledesma33_ Aquí está ya la actualización ;)

***** _jeny_ Gracias! Él va a demostrar que es capaz de hacer todo lo que se proponga :) Me alegra que te encante ^^ El amor está muy cerca.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kurt y Sebastian platicaban acerca de este nuevo proyecto y lo que iba a necesitar para hacerse pasar por un adolescente.

- ¿Qué es lo más importante para un joven de último año? – preguntaba Sebastian – ambos se miraron por varios segundos y contestaron al unísono "un auto"... Así que Kurt fue de inmediato a buscar a su primo Sam para que lo ayudase…

- Vamos Sam, préstame tu auto, es un clásico y es justo lo que necesito.

- No creo Kurt, sabes que mi auto es mi bebé, no puedo dejarlo en manos de cualquiera.

- ¿Cualquiera? Soy Kurt, tu primo, crecimos juntos como hermanos. Me estás ofendiendo, además sabes que lo voy a cuidar mucho.

- ¿Y luego yo en qué me movilizo? – inquirió Sam.

Kurt suspiró – te voy a dejar mi auto a cambio, sólo serán unos meses.

- Mmm no sé, estoy acostumbrado a mi bebé.

- Sam, te estoy dando mi auto, un BMW del año, es un auto de lujo, full equipado.

Entraron a una tienda mientras seguían hablando – Ok, pero tienes que cuidarlo como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

- Seguro, lo voy a hacer, gracias! Y pasando a otra cosa ¿enviaste la solicitud para la universidad?

- Kurt, ya hemos hablado de eso cientos de veces, no voy a ir a la universidad, no soy la clase de chico que sirve para eso, además tengo mi vida resuelta, trabajo en este lugar y con lo que gano me alcanza para vivir, es todo lo que necesito.

- Sam por Dios, trabajas en esta pequeña tienda que vende artículos de segunda mano, no ganas lo suficiente, siempre me estás pidiendo dinero prestado. ¿Qué clase de vida es la que tienes?

- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer, ir a la universidad por cuatro años y luego conseguir un trabajo detrás de un escritorio y ser tan feliz como tú? – dijo Sam en forma sarcástica.

- Soy feliz – contestó Kurt – y para tu información, me acaban de asignar mi primer trabajo en cubierto como reportero. Voy a infiltrarme en una escuela preparatoria como un chico de último año y ahí…

Sam lo interrumpió – estás bromeando, ¿cierto? Kurt, la preparatoria… ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando aceptaste? ¿Ya has olvidado lo que viviste?

- Sebastian me dijo lo mismo y debo confesar que por un momento me asusté, pero ahora estoy tranquilo, las cosas ahora no son como antes.

- No son iguales, tienes razón, ahora son peores Kurt, ¿es que no ves las noticias? Sufriste bullying a diario, todos esos insultos, las burlas, las bromas de mal gusto, sin contar con los sobrenombres que te pusieron y las humillaciones… Todo eso pero ahora diez veces peor, Sebastian no estuvo contigo en la escuela, yo sí y te vi sufrir demasiado. ¿Realmente quieres volver a pasar por toda esa porquería?

Kurt de pronto se puso pálido y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía – Sam se dio cuenta enseguida – creo que necesitas refrescarte un poco, el baño está por ahí – le señaló una puerta – "Gracias" – susurró el castaño y avanzó rápidamente.

Mientras se echaba agua en la cara repetía "todo va a estar bien, las cosas no serán como antes, ahora sabes cómo manejar las situaciones difíciles, eres inteligente, un profesional labrando una carrera brillante, todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien" – su respiración se volvió más pesada y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

:::::::::::::::::

*** FLASHBACK ***

- Hola Joe! ¿Cómo te sientes? – decía Kurt a otro chico que estaba guardando unos libros en su casillero – La semana pasada no viniste y supe que estabas enfermo – lo miraba totalmente embelesado – tomé varias notas de las diferentes clases para ti y anoté todas las tareas que debes hacer – el chico lo miraba de mala forma mientras Kurt tomaba su mochila para sacar las notas cuando notó que alguien había colgado algo en el cierre, así que la apoyó sobre uno de sus muslos para tratar de sacarlo, y al halarlo, explotó vertiendo gran cantidad de líquido sobre su pantalón y el piso. Quienes pasaron a su lado le hicieron bromas acerca de no haber llegado a tiempo al baño y Joe se reía a carcajadas en su cara.

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

::::::::::::::::::::

- NOO! ESO NO VA A VOLVER A PASAR! – Kurt golpeó el lavabo y se miró al espejo – Creo que fue una pésima idea aceptar – dijo con voz temblorosa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pasó los siguientes días con Sebastian checando varias cosas que podría necesitar para su misión, incluyendo el vestuario que usaría y el cambio de look, debía verse como un adolescente y tener todo listo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya era viernes…

Kurt llegó a la escuela en el auto de Sam, el cual hacía toda clase de ruidos raros y botaba humo cada cierto tiempo. En su mente insultaba a su primo – Ok Kurt, aquí empieza todo – se dijo a sí mismo mirándose en el espejo – tú puedes hacerlo – bajó del auto y caminó dirigiéndose al gran edificio.

Al ser su primer día, no sabía dónde estaban las aulas, así que tuvo que ponerse a buscar por todas partes, lo que lo hizo llegar atrasado a su primer clase. Apenado tocó la puerta y la maestra lo dejó pasar.

- Lo lamento – dijo sonrojado al tener todas las miradas encima y le entregó a la maestra la tarjeta que contenía sus datos e indicaba que era nuevo, ella amablemente lo hizo sentarse en el único lugar que estaba disponible, en la primera fila, frente a su escritorio.

Todos los miraban y murmuraban sobre su vestuario, el cual era bastante llamativo ya que cargaba un pantalón verde con diseños en ondas y estampados azules y grises, una camisa de cuadros, un abrigo color amarillo mostaza, una chaqueta a juego con el pantalón y una corbata de moño a cuadros. Trató de ignorarlos cuando la maestra se dirigió a él para llamarle la atención por llegar tarde y luego lo hizo presentarse ante sus compañeros. Kurt no había previsto esa parte y sólo empezó a decir lo que se le ocurrió y todos empezaron a reírse – Interesante Kurt – decía la maestra – él no sabía dónde esconderse, cuando se abrió la puerta y un chico entró, el castaño se quedó deslumbrado al verlo y dejó de hablar. Todos murmuraron al darse cuenta – Si eso es todo, puedes tomar asiento – dijo la maestra y continuó con la clase. Kurt tomó asiento esperando que ese día terminara pronto.

Al salir tomó su grabadora y la encendió – primer nota del día, asesinar a Sebastian por haber escogido esta ropa. Segunda nota, no volver a hacerle caso a Sebastian.

* * *

><p>La siguiente materia le tocaba en un aula cercana, así que no tuvo problema en encontrarla y llegar a tiempo, también le tocó sentarse en la primera fila. Se estaba acomodando cuando entró el maestro quien saludo a todos con una gran sonrisa y lo notó enseguida – disculpa, creo que no nos conocemos, mi nombre es Blaine, suspiró – Sr. Anderson, las políticas de la escuela no permiten que me llames Blaine – Kurt sintió que sus mejillas ardían y se ponían rojas – Mi nombre es Kurt y estoy seguro que la escuela no se opondrá a que me llame así – sonrió tímidamente.<p>

Bienvenido a mi clase de Shakespeare – dijo Blaine. Al costado de Kurt estaba sentada una chica muy alegre, que lo saludó y le dio la bienvenida, su nombre era Rachel – podemos compartir mi libro hasta que tengas el tuyo – dijo amablemente y Kurt asintió con una gran sonrisa.

- Hoy vamos a hablar sobre "la comedia pastoral shakespereana" - ¿alguien sabe qué significa esto? – nadie daba una respuesta correcta, entonces Kurt se atrevió a levantar la mano – ¿Kurt? – dijo el profesor poco esperanzado.

- Significa que se desarrolla en el campo y viene del latín "pasture" que significa pastar – sonrió orgulloso por sus conocimientos.

Blaine lo miró sorprendido y empezó a acercarse a él poco a poco - ¿estás seguro que tienes 17 años? – preguntó. Kurt asintió con un poco de duda al comienzo y respondió – "sí, tengo 17" – Blaine lo observó detenidamente y respiró profundo, luego de eso ya no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima.


	3. Capítulo 3

*** **_jeny_ Ahí definitivamente hubo algo a primera vista :)

*** **_Beanderson_ Wiii! Me alegra mucho :) Aquí ya la actualización ;)

*** **_DomiCrissColfer_ Yo también amo la película 3 Gracias! Espero hacer una buena adaptación :)

***** _brendaledesma33_ Ya se conocieron y empieza la historia :) Aquí el nuevo capítulo Breen ;)

***** _amop2018_ Igual, amo la peli! Gracias por amar el fic 3 Jajaja, más bien estudias para impresionarlo ;) GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y LA BUENA VIBRA. Besos

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Y el día seguía transcurriendo despacio, muy despacio para el gusto de Kurt, quien se sentía bastante avergonzado ya por varias situaciones que habían ocurrido, como a la hora del almuerzo, en donde se tropezó y se echó encima parte de la comida que llevaba en la charola. O cuando el chico más popular de la escuela "Elliot" contó un chiste insulso y él no lo entendió y éste le dijo que tenía problemas cerebrales causando las risas de todos. O peor aún, cuando iba caminando por el pasillo para su siguiente materia y no se percató que alguien abrió el casillero y se estrelló contra la puerta.

- Es demasiada humillación para un día – decía Kurt totalmente frustrado mientras buscaba su horario para checar cuál era la siguiente clase que le tocaba y su boca se abrió tan grande que casi llegó al piso – No puede ser! Esto es una broma! Alguien está jugando conmigo – dijo aterrado – no puedo tener gimnasia ahora…

::::::::::

- "HUMMEL CORRE, SON 20 VUELTAS Y TAN SÓLO LLEVAS 5 Y YA TE ESTÁS ARRASTRANDO" – gritaba la entrenadora.

- Dios! No podría gritarlo más fuerte! – Decía Kurt en voz baja mientras hacía su mayor esfuerzo, definitivamente él no estaba acostumbrado a correr ni a hacer ningún tipo de actividad física o deporte, así que sentía en ese momento que estaba muriendo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Por fin el día terminaba y podía regresar a casa, Kurt estaba tan agotado física, mental y emocionalmente. Iba caminando hacia donde había dejado el auto estacionado en la mañana y se asustó al no encontrarlo.

- Le hacen eso a todos los nuevos –dijo Rachel – no sé cómo ni en qué momento, pero siempre a los nuevos le esconden el auto y lo dejan en alguna otra parte de la escuela.

- ¿Quiénes lo hacen? – preguntó Kurt sorprendido.

- El grupo de los populares, que como sabes es liderado por el idiota de Elliot. Se creen graciosos molestando a todos. Ven, vamos a buscar tu auto – Así luego de recorrer varios lugares finalmente lo encontraron – Muchas gracias Rachel, me has ayudado bastante en este día, no tienes idea de cuánto lo aprecio.

- No necesitas agradecerme, lo hago con mucho gusto. Oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? No es nada personal, no te preocupes, sólo quiero saber si eres bueno con las matemáticas y cálculo.

- Oh sí, soy muy bueno con los números de hecho. ¿Por qué?

- Genial! – gritó la chica y empezó a saltar – Estoy en un equipo de matemáticas que compite a nivel local y nacional, es muy divertido y nos caería bien un nuevo miembro. ¿Así que, qué dices Kurt, te gustaría unírtenos? – sonrió emocionada.

- Seguro, me encantaría - contestó contento mientras pensaba que por lo menos algo bueno había resultado de su primer día, había hecho una amiga y pertenecería a un grupo, así que no estaría solo. Luego de ponerse de acuerdo con la chica, se fue a su casa donde lo esperaba Sebastian con la tina lista con agua caliente, sales relajantes y una copa de vino, lo cual Kurt agradeció infinitamente. Su amigo sabía lo que le ayudaba a sentirse mejor sin lugar a dudas.

Mientras Kurt le contaba lo desastroso que había sido su primer día, Sebastian preparaba la cena, lo cual sólo hacía en ciertas ocasiones. No le gustaba meterse a la cocina, pero sabía que su amigo necesitaba una buena comida hecha en casa y que lo consintieran mucho y él iba a hacerlo. De hecho, no había nada que Sebastian no hiciera por Kurt y viceversa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Los días siguientes Kurt los pasó con sus nuevos amigos preparándose para las competencias, la verdad se divertía mucho con ellos, aunque los demás los miraran con desprecio pues eran el grupo denominado por los demás como "los cerebritos", "los nerds" o "los loosers", pero a él no le importaba, estaba feliz, incluso ganaron la siguiente competencia gracias a él.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En clases de Shakespeare, Rachel leyó un fragmento del libro y Blaine empezó a preguntar sobre qué se trataba dicho fragmento y cómo era interpretado. A él le gustaba que sus alumnos participaran abiertamente pues consideraba que el razonamiento era la mejor forma de aprender. Él no era el típico maestro que llegaba a dictar su clase, asignaba una tarea y se iba – Rachel respondió a lo que Blaine afirmó y continuó explicando - "esto trata acerca de los disfraces, Shakespeare quiso expresar que a través de los disfraces las personas se sienten más libres de ser quienes realmente son y se atreven a hacer cosas que no harían en su vida cotidiana" – Kurt escuchaba con atención y analizaba todo detenidamente, realmente le encantaba la clase porque desafiaba su intelecto, amaba a Shakespeare y además de lo mucho que le gustaba ver a su profesor.

Un disfraz puede ser liberador, pues te permite hacer cosas que nunca pensaste que fueran posibles – explicaba Blaine – y para Rosaline, su disfraz le abrió las puertas hacia el amor de su vida – Kurt sonreía tontamente mientras lo escuchaba.

Blaine lo miró en silencio por varios segundos y luego continuó – Kurt, lee el siguiente acto por favor – él se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente, no sabía porque cada vez que su profesor lo nombraba le producía esa sensación de estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

Kurt tomó su libro y empezó a leer "_Tan pronto como se conocieron, se miraron. Tan pronto como se miraron, se amaron. Tan pronto como se amaron, suspiraron" – _Blaine clavó su mirada fija en Kurt admirando la forma en que leía con tal emoción, interpretando a la perfección cada sentimiento y cada frase. Kurt recordó que en su época de estudiante, le tocó leer ese mismo fragmento en su clase y se lo había dedicado a su amor platónico, Joe.

*** FLASHBACK ***

Kurt leía casi sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Joe: _"¿Se ha fijado en mí? ¿Puede escuchar mi corazón gritando su nombre? En ocasiones es tan fuerte que creo que los dioses pueden escuchar mi dolor. Su voz es tan melodiosa, si pudiera recibir sólo un beso"_

La cara de Joe era de burla total, pero Kurt no lo notaba y todos en la clase se reían de lo obvio que era acerca de su enamoramiento de este chico.

En la cafetería se encontró con su amigo Mike quien le dijo que había escuchado a Joe decir que lo invitaría al baile y Kurt no lo podía creer, el chico más popular de la escuela, su amor platónico lo iba a invitar al baile, él creía que lo había conquistado con todas sus atenciones y el toque final había sido el poema de Shakespeare.

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

El timbre sonó y trajo de vuelta a Kurt al tiempo presente. Era hora de la salida.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Iban en el coche de Rachel cantando a todo pulmón y riendo por cualquier tontería. De pronto ella se detuvo frente a un lugar – ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Kurt con curiosidad – "Se llama _la hoguera_, aquí vienen todos los chicos populares a divertirse".

De pronto Elliot se acercó a ellos y empezó una discusión con Rachel sólo por haberse detenido ahí, luego de varios insultos, ya que la chica no se intimidaba con nadie, puso el auto en marcha y se fueron.

Kurt estaba atónito ante esa situación y vio la cara de frustración de su amiga - ¿alguna vez has querido entrar a _la hoguera_? – preguntó casi en un susurro.

- ¿Qué? No, por favor. No son más que un grupo de arrogantes y patéticos chicos que se reúnen a emborracharse. ¿Quién quiere ir a un lugar así? pff. – Kurt asintió con la cabeza – es verdad a quién le interesa _la hoguera_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- KURT VEN DE INMEDIATO – demandaba su jefe en la oficina. Era su día para dar informes de lo que había investigado hasta el momento. Le aventó un periódico a la cara – mira esto, lee lo que dice aquí – el titular decía "LA HOGUERA, LUGAR DE DIVERSIÓN PARA LOS ADOLESCENTES" – Explícame por qué carajo luego de tres semanas que llevas en esa escuela en cubierto, no has averiguado nada útil ni me has dado ningún artículo y resulta que la competencia saca esta información atrayendo la atención de todos. ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HAS ESTADO HACIENDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO?

- Yo… este… es que… - el castaño estaba sumamente nervioso.

Su jefe continuó leyendo – "todos los que son populares van a la hoguera" – miró a Kurt como si quisiera matarlo – hasta una foto hay publicada Hummel.

- Es verdad, es un lugar donde van los populares, ya había averiguado eso – dijo con voz baja.

- Entonces debes hacerte amigo de esos chicos, júntate con los populares y haz que te lleven a ese lugar, ahí es donde están las historias que nos interesan. Convive con ellos, ve a fiestas con ellos, quiero que te les pegues como chicle y obtengas toda la información que necesitamos, entiendes – le dijo de forma intimidatoria haciendo que Kurt empezara a retroceder hasta quedar acorralado contra la pared.

- Sr. Smith – dijo con voz temblorosa – esos chicos son populares, yo no y no creo que…

- No me importa lo que tengas que hacer Hummel, te vas a hacer amigo de ellos. Tu trabajo y el mío dependen de esto. Dijiste que eras capaz de hacerlo y me pediste la oportunidad, entonces HAZLO! – Kurt asintió con la cabeza y luego se fue apresurado.


	4. Capítulo 4

*** **_jeny_ Más adelante. Por ahora todavía la relación es de maestro-alumno. Gracias por siempre apoyar y siempre dejar tus reviews :)

***** _Emily _ _**TÖbär**_Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí está este capítulo especial para ti :) Aunque contiene angst. Besos y un GRACIAS inmenso por el apoyo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 4<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kurt fue a visitar a su primo – Hola Sam! Wow! No puedo creer la forma en la que vives, mira esto, es un basurero – decía con cara de asco al ver todo hecho un lío tirado por todas partes.

- Bueno, para mí funciona, así que estoy bien y punto final. Mejor cuéntame ¿cómo te va en tu misión en cubierto?

- No puedo hacerlo!

- ¿A qué te refieres? Eres Kurt "puedo con todo" Hummel.

- Son los chicos populares, el Sr. Smith quiere que me haga amigo de ellos, que me convierta en popular y eso es imposible – dijo frustrado.

- ¿Por qué Kurt? ¿Por qué no puedes ser amigo de ellos o ser uno de ellos?

- Sam, tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo fueron las cosas en la escuela, yo lo único que quería era ser aceptado, no pedía grandes cosas, sólo ser aceptado por quien soy y como soy, pero los populares se encargaron de hacer de mi vida un infierno.

- Ok primo, respira y vamos a analizar las cosas juntos. Primero, eres un adulto ahora y sabes manejar las cosas de una mejor forma. Segundo, eres exitoso, te graduaste con honores y trabajas en el mejor periódico del país. Haz logrado mucho más que cualquiera de esos tontos, así que deberías estar orgulloso de ti. Ya no eres el Kurt de esa época y sé que puedes lograr todo lo que te propones.

- Sam, ser popular es diferente y lo sabes. Tú eras uno de los populares y confieso que llegué a sentir celos de ti en algún momento, y soñé con saber cómo se sentía, aunque sea por un día ser popular, pero no pasó antes y no va a pasar ahora.

- Kurt, para ser popular basta que una persona genial te considere genial también y estás dentro del grupo y no dudo ni por un instante que alguien no vaya a notar lo increíble que eres. Tengo fe en ti y sé que lo vas a lograr. Puedes ser popular y mezclarte con esos chicos para poder conseguir tu historia.

- Sam no lo creo – dijo negando con la cabeza.

- Kurt no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, ahora repite después de mí: Soy Kurt Hummel, soy inteligente, genial y puedo lograr todo lo que me proponga – Kurt repitió la frase – Otra vez Kurt, pero en voz alta… Lo hizo repetirla varias veces hasta que el castaño lo dijo totalmente convencido.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Un día más Kurt – decía al llegar a la escuela – puedes hacerlo, hoy todo va a ser diferente.

Iba caminando cuando alguien subido en una van lo llamó – John ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó intrigado al ver a uno de sus compañeros del periódico.

- Sube disimuladamente Kurt, tengo algo que decirte.

Kurt entró a la van y vio que estaba equipada con diferentes monitores, consolas y todo tipo de aparatos - ¿Qué es todo esto?

- El Sr. Smith quiere seguir todos tus pasos y me ha enviado a colocarte esta cámara en forma de broche – le enseñó un par de alas de ángel.

- Genial – suspiró molesto – sabía que él no confiaba en mí, no me cree capaz de cumplir con esta misión. Ahora voy a estar más nervioso sabiendo que me va a estar observando todo el tiempo.

- Lo siento amigo, yo sólo sigo órdenes. Ven para ponerte esto e indicarte cómo funciona – luego de todas las explicaciones Kurt se bajó de la van y se dirigió al edificio sintiéndose frustrado.

John encendió un monitor que mostraba todo lo que Kurt enfocaba, listo para ver como le iban las cosas a su compañero.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En clase de Shakespeare, Kurt leía "_Y es Rosalind disfrazada quien mejor puede ver a través de los disfraces de los otros, mirar al amor desde todos los ángulos y darse cuenta al final que está enamorada de Orlando, liberar ambos corazones, no juzgándolos sino en igualdad"._

Blaine lo contemplaba con una sonrisa enorme – eso está muy bien escrito Kurt, te felicito – el castaño sonrió y tomó asiento.

* * *

><p>- Hola Kurt – decía Rachel al encontrarse en el pasillo - ¿Dónde está tu sudadera? Hoy tenemos campeonato.<p>

- Mmm, la olvidé en casa, salí apurado – mintió.

- Oh bueno, no hay problema, tengo una extra guardada por cualquier cosa. Recuerda que nos encontraremos a las 7.

- Sí, seguro – dijo titubeando y se fue. Kurt tenía otros planes, estaba decidido a empezar a asistir a los lugares donde iban los populares.

Al llegar la noche, se arregló y salió directo a un club donde los chicos se reunían. En la entrada un hombre de aspecto raro lo detuvo - ¿Vas a beber hoy? – Kurt se sorprendió por la pregunta – Ah? No, yo tengo 17, debes tener 21 para beber – el hombre lo miró con mala cara y tomó un sello que tenía a un costado en una mesa – Ok – dijo y le puso el sello en la mano y lo dejó pasar. Kurt leyó con indignación lo que le habían marcado en la mano con una tinta muy oscura que resaltaba en su piel tan blanca y estaba en letras mayúsculas y muy grandes citando: "LOSER".

Avanzó hasta la barra y se encontró con la persona que menos se hubiera imaginado… Blaine.

- Hola Kurt, divirtiéndote entre semana – el castaño le sonrió.

De pronto se les acercó un hombre vestido elegantemente *demasiado ataviado para estar en un club, pensó Kurt* y empezó a hablarle a Blaine, ignorando olímpicamente al ojiazul – Oh! – le contestó el moreno – nada te conforma. En fin, te presento a Kurt, él es mi alumno – el hombre lo miró de pies a cabeza sin decir nada – Kurt, él es Hunter, mi novio – el castaño lo miró serio y por educación saludó – "hola, mucho gusto" – pero Hunter no le contestó y se volvió a dirigir a Blaine – este lugar es terrible, no entiendo cómo te puede gustar, pero allá tú si quieres que esta música espantosa te reviente el cerebro, yo me voy – Kurt lo miró y no podía entender como alguien tan genial como Blaine podía tener un novio tan idiota, pesado y antipático como Hunter. Y fue cuando la realidad lo golpeó "Blaine tiene novio".

Kurt negó con la cabeza ante este descubrimiento y decidió disfrutar de la noche, se acercó a donde estaban las personas que le interesaban, el grupo de los populares: Elliot, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Nick y Jeff. Las tres chicas bailaban sensualmente para los chicos y Kurt se paró a un costado a observar – Hey chicas, eso estuvo genial – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – hola chicos! ¿Qué tal? – pero todos lo ignoraron.

Kurt respiró profundo y avanzó hasta un sillón grande donde estaban un grupo de hippies y desanimado les preguntó si se podía sentar con ellos y se sorprendió cuando le dijeron que sí y empezaron a platicar.

::::::::::::::::

John encendía el monitor para ver qué estaba haciendo Kurt – Un club! Eso está bien, vas bien – dijo emocionado y luego escuchó cuando le ofrecían a su compañero un brownie – NO, NO ACEPTES KURT, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS NO LO COMAS!

- Oh! Gracias – dijo Kurt – me encanta el chocolate y los brownies son de mis favoritos – le dio unas cuantas mordidas y antes de darse cuenta su cabeza estaba dando vueltas.

- Mierda! – exclamó John – vas a terminar en el piso amigo.

Minutos después Kurt se reía a carcajadas con los hippies y cuando escuchó una canción que le gustó, se levantó y empezó a bailar por todo el club, terminando en el escenario ante la vista atónita de todos. Sus movimientos al comienzo eran erráticos, pero conforme la música avanzaba, él iba agarrando más confianza y de pronto su cuerpo empezó a moverse de forma sensual captando la atención de los presentes, que ahora vitoreaban, eso incluía a los populares y hasta a Blaine, quien sonreía encantado al ver el baile sugestivo de Kurt. Al terminar la canción, todos estaban de pie ovacionándolo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Te juro Seb, fue increíble – le decía Kurt a su amigo vía telefónica – todos estaban ahí aclamándome, no recuerdo qué hice, pero lo que haya sido les encantó, fue la sensación más asombrosa de mi vida, estoy seguro que entré al grupo… Dios, la cabeza me da vueltas… No, no tomé ni un solo trago, te lo juro… No sé por qué todo me da vueltas… sí Seb… - en medio de la conversación, se quedó dormido apoyado en la mesa.

En la mañana se despertó asustado, su primer instinto fue ver la hora y salió corriendo al baño para alistarse. Se dio un baño rápido, se puso lo primero que encontró y sin mirarse al espejo sólo se arregló un poco el cabello mientras corría hasta llegar a la puerta principal del apartamento.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Lo logré – decía casi sin aliento – llegué a tiempo – se bajó a toda prisa y corrió hacia el edificio, al entrar se dio cuenta que algunos se lo quedaban mirando, otros le daban palmadas en la espalda y pensó que lo estaban felicitando por su actuación de la noche anterior, pero según seguía avanzando las risas se volvieron más fuertes y muchos lo señalaban con el dedo. Pasó junto al grupo de los populares y Elliot le dedicó una risa burlona y levantó lentamente la mano hasta su frente haciendo una L a la vez que Quinn le decía "hey loser". En cuestión de segundos todos estaban haciendo el mismo movimiento con la mano y gritándole cosas como "¿qué tal loser? "oye loser…" "sabía que eras un loser, pero a ese nivel, wow" y algunos coreaban al unísono "loser, loser, loser".

Kurt sintió que la sangre se le helaba y salió corriendo hacia el baño, se aferró al lavabo y trató de controlarse, se echó un poco de agua en la cara y se miró al espejo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la razón por la que todos se habían estado burlando… la tinta del sello que le pusieron en el club, era tan fuerte, que al quedarse dormido con la frente apoyada sobre el dorso de su mano se le había marcado y ahora llevaba en la mitad de la frente en letras grandes esa palabra que tanto odiaba "loser". Tomó varias servilletas y las mojó para frotarse la frente con fuerza hasta que logró limpiar por completo esa palabra.

Se encerró en uno de los cubículos, se sentó en el piso con las piernas recogidas hacia el pecho y empezó a llorar, se sentía totalmente impotente y humillado. De pronto un recuerdo lo golpeó…

*** FLASHBACK ***

- Hola Joe! – decía contestando el teléfono – sí, ya estoy listo. Aún no puedo creer que me invitaras al baile, estoy tan nervioso. Ok, enseguida salgo.

- Te ves muy bien primito – decía Sam algo preocupado – no me convence esto.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es tan difícil de creer que el chico más popular de la escuela haya resultado gay y me haya invitado al baile? Sam, alégrate por mí, esto es un sueño hecho realidad, en este momento soy el chico más feliz del mundo.

- Me da mucho gusto Kurt, pero algo no me cuadra. A más de que el tal Joe siempre ha sido un mujeriego, cretino y hay algo que no me agrada aquí.

- Tranquilo, lo he ido conquistando poco a poco y que me invitara es la mayor prueba de que le gusto. Y ya me tengo que ir, es una lástima que no asistas, nos hubiéramos divertido mucho.

- No lo dudo, pero tengo otros planes y son mejores que ir a un baile. Diviértete mucho Kurt.

Salió emocionado a esperar que Joe llegara por él, miraba nervioso para todos lados cuando un auto negro se empezó a acercar. Él sonrió emocionado al ver que el techo se abría y Joe se asomaba con una enorme sonrisa, pero a los pocos segundos Mary, la chica más popular de la escuela, se asomaba también y los dos se besaron apasionadamente.

El castaño no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, sintió que se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos. Entonces como si nada pudiera ser peor que eso Joe le dijo "¿realmente creíste que te llevaría al baile? Eres patético Hummel, jamás saldría con un hombre, no soy un marica y si lo fuera, nunca me fijaría en un insignificante loser como tú" y empezó a arrojarle huevos y globos con agua, acción que fue imitada por Mary mientras los dos le gritaban "loser, loser". Luego de dejarlo todo sucio y mojado, el carro se fue con ellos riendo a todo pulmón.

Kurt estaba acurrucado en el piso llorando amargamente cuando escuchó la voz de su papá por la ventana - ¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo? sé que escuché algo ¿Kurt eres tú? – el ojiazul se levantó velozmente y salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, definitivamente no quería que su padre lo viera en esas condiciones.

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***


	5. Capítulo 5

*** **_Beanderson_ Ay yo sé, las cosas que vivió fueron muy difíciles. Estoy escribiendo uno tras otro los capítulos pues conozco la peli de memoria, así que es más fácil y rápido de escribir, estoy tratando de adaptarla de la mejor forma posible para que les guste y sea interesante. Gracias Breen! Me alegra mucho saber eso (•^-^•)

*** **_DomiCrissColfer_ Las actualizaciones serán a diario ;) Estoy analizando eso, quiero que sea interesante y tierna a la vez, así que sus opiniones son importantes.

***** _Emily TÖbär_ Oh sí, la vida de Kurt en la escuela fue terrible y el novio de Blaine es de lo peor... pero vienen cosas interesantes ;)

***** _Belén Dagmar_ Gracias! Gracias! Palabras como esas siempre me motivan y me emocionan *-* Siii, la peli me encanta, por eso decidí hacer la adaptación.

***** _Gabriela Guadalupe_ Me haces muy feliz! Sigo escribiendo con ganas gracias al entusiasmo que demuestran. Besos

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 5<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kurt iba corriendo por el pasillo cuando se chocó con alguien, al percatarse de quien era se quedó más que sorprendido – Sam! – exclamó - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me inscribí en esta escuela. Lo hice por dos motivos, primero, ayudarte y segundo, aquí tienen uno de los equipos de baseball más importantes, voy a ingresar y con suerte conseguiré que me contraten.

- No puedes hacer eso Sam, esos equipos son para chicos de 17 y tú tienes 23 años.

- Sí, con lectura de comprensión de un chico de 15 – dijo con una sonrisa – además soy popular, voy a encajar en el grupo enseguida y te voy a introducir por supuesto y así podrás escribir tu historia.

- ¿Crees que las cosas son así de fáciles Sam? No puedes llegar y convertirte en el señor popularidad en un día…

::::::::::

A la hora del almuerzo Kurt entró a la cafetería y vio que todos estaban reunidos en círculo y coreaban a todo pulmón SAM! SAM! SAM! SAM! SAM! – mientras éste ganaba una competencia de comida contra otro chico – Kurt negó con la cabeza mientras observaba la escena.

Todos aplaudieron a Sam y vitorearon, Elliot se acercó a él y chocaron puños – eres increíble hermano – le dijo y las chicas se aproximaron a coquetearle.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Días después se realizaba un evento en una feria para recaudar fondos para el baile escolar. Todos estaban en grupos divirtiéndose, menos Kurt, él andaba solo dando las vueltas hasta que decidió subirse a la rueda de la fortuna - ¿dónde está tu compañero? – preguntó el encargado – "oh, no tengo" – contestó Kurt – lo siento mucho chico pero no te puedes subir sin un acompañante – Kurt miró hacia los lados a ver si alguien más estaba interesado en subirse al juego – el hombre gritó – alguien que quiera subirse, falta una persona aquí…

Blaine escuchó y se volteó ante este llamado y se dio cuenta de que era Kurt quien necesitaba un compañero, así que se dirigió hacia el juego - ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? – le preguntó. Kurt sonrió ampliamente y le dio las gracias. Con todos los asientos ocupados, el juego empezó.

El asiento de ellos estaba en lo alto y empezó a balancearse, Blaine se veía nervioso y respiraba con dificultad y Kurt se dio cuenta de inmediato - ¿Está bien? Se está poniendo pálido.

- La verdad es que le tengo miedo a las alturas – contestó tratando de mantenerse sereno.

- Wow! Le tiene miedo a la rueda de la fortuna – dijo Kurt con un gesto divertido.

- No a la rueda, lo que me aterra es caer y estrellarme en el suelo.

- Pero si usara su casco de la suerte apuesto que se sentiría mejor.

- Oh Kurt, ¿recuerdas esa historia? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Recuerdo todas las cosas que ha dicho en cada una de sus clases – ambos se miraron y permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos hasta que un grito los hizo reaccionar… eran chicos de la escuela que estaban en los otros asientos diciendo sandeces.

- Adolescentes – dijo Blaine rodando los ojos.

- Ya lo sé – comentó Kurt.

- Bueno, me gustaría decirte que con los años todos maduramos, pero lamentablemente no es así, hay algunos que nunca cambian y siempre causan problemas.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser sí? - preguntó Kurt con desgano.

- No lo sé realmente, pero si te puedo decir que al crecer todo se vuelve más complicado. ¿Recuerdas a Hunter? Hemos sido novios durante 5 años y ahora quiere que deje todo y me vaya con él a otra ciudad. Y no es que le tenga miedo al compromiso, pero hemos tenido tantas diferencias y problemas que no estoy seguro de que mudarnos juntos sea una buena decisión... Lo lamento Kurt, no debería contarte mis problemas.

- Está bien, siempre es bueno tener alguien con quien se pueda platicar – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Eso es verdad – lo miró por varios segundos y luego desvió la mirada hacia un lado – puedo decirte con seguridad que cuando crezcas vas a tener a muchas chicas detrás de ti.

- No estoy seguro de eso, pero si así fuera, sólo perderían su tiempo.

- Eso jamás, cualquier chica estaría feliz de estar con alguien como tú Kurt.

- ¿Puedo confesarle algo?

- Sí, claro, dime.

- Soy gay – Blaine lo volvió a mirar y le sonrió.

- Bueno, en ese caso sólo corrijo el género, porque en verdad pienso que cualquier chico estaría encantado a tu lado y sería muy afortunado.

- Lo dice sólo porque es mi maestro – miró hacia otro lado al sentirse ruborizado.

- De hecho, porque soy tu maestro, no debería decirlo, pero es lo que pienso – ambos se sonrieron y Kurt sentía como sus mejillas ardían mientras Blaine no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El fin de semana terminó tan rápido como llegó y estaban nuevamente llegando los alumnos a clases, un grupo de chicos se encontraban reunidos en el campo de football.

- ¿Qué Kurt Hummel hizo qué? Eso es imposible! – decía Nick.

- No, no lo es. Él salió con el baterista de esa banda y luego que se cansó de él, lo dejó – comentaba Sam.

- Sospechaba que era gay – dijo Jeff – pero eso no es bueno.

- De hecho es bi, ha tenido grandes aventuras con varias chicas famosas también. Él es como un imán sexual de ambos sexos.

- Wow, no me lo hubiera imaginado – comentó Elliot.

Piensen en lo mucho que eso nos puede ayudar – dijo Sam con una sonrisa pícara y luego dejó a los chicos conversando sobre ese nuevo descubrimiento y fue a buscar a las chicas…

- ¿Sabían que Kurt es hijo de un científico importante y por lo tanto único heredero de toda su fortuna?

- No es cierto – dijo Quinn.

- Si fuera millonario no estaría en una escuela pública – acotó Santana.

- Lo que ocurre es que no le gusta que las personas se acerquen a él por conveniencia, porque como habrán notado es bastante sencillo, pero le gusta pasar las vacaciones en el yate de su familia en Francia – las chicas se miraron sorprendidas y dicho esto, Sam se fue y las dejó platicando.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kurt tenía gimnasia y mientras esperaba que lleguen todos se puso a observar a los chicos entrenar cuando escuchó que a lo lejos iban llegando los del equipo de baseball y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Sam con ellos.

Los chicos le agradecían por enseñarles nuevas técnicas para jugar y Sam estaba encantado, él amaba el baseball, tanto jugarlo como poder ayudar a otros. Conversaban amenamente cuando vio que el grupo de gimnasia pasó trotando por un costado.

– Hey, ¿ven al chico que va ahí? – todos voltearon a ver – "¿a quién específicamente?" – preguntó uno de los chicos.

– A Kurt Hummel

– "Oh, el aburrido Hummel"

– ¿Aburrido? Para nada, Kurt es genial y muy divertido. Les cuento algo, él salió con mi hermana por un tiempo y la traía loquita, se la pasaba babeando por él todo el tiempo – los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos.

- Eso no puede ser… ¿Hummel?

- Se los juro, varias veces la escuché decir que era excelente besando y un montón de cosas más.

Otro de los chicos acotó – pero a mí me dijeron que es gay.

- No, es bi – continuó Sam, de hecho, también salió con un amigo mío y no saben cómo lo tenía siempre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- O sea que Hummel juega para los dos equipos – dijo otro de los chicos con una sonrisa.

- Así es amigo – contestó Sam – y si te interesa te lo puedo presentar – le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En clase de Literatura todos estaban intrigados al ver que Blaine llegó con unos panfletos y un cartón y los colocó en su escritorio – Ok chicos, hoy no vamos a tener la clase correspondiente de Shakespeare, porque se me ha pedido ceder mi hora para una charla instructiva – todos se miraban desconcertados. De pronto Kurt escuchó que alguien llamaba, un incesante "tss… tss" se hacía presente y miró hacia fuera del salón para encontrarse con Sebastian que le hacía de la mano.

- Hola! ¿Qué tal? – Blaine se acercó a Sebastian – sorprendiéndolo.

- Ah! Hola!

- ¿Eres Harry? – preguntó Blaine – Sebastian asintió con la cabeza porque estaba hipnotizado viendo los hermosos ojos hazel que tenía en frente.

- Vienes a hablar de sexo, ¿cierto?

- A hablarlo, a hacerlo, por ti, todo lo que quieras – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Blaine lo miró extrañado ante esas palabras – Ok, pasa por favor, los chicos te esperan para que les des la charla – Cuando Sebastian se vio en frente del grupo de alumnos mirándolo atentamente sintió pánico pues se dio cuenta del lío en el que se acababa de meter por andar coqueteando.

Blaine empezó a repartir los folletos – puedes empezar cuando quieras – le dijo.

Sebastian y Kurt intercambiaron miradas asustadas y Kurt tiró al piso un libro a propósito para agacharse y su amigo corrió donde él entendiendo lo que trataba de hacer.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Seb?

- Quise venir a saludarte y verte en tu etapa de estudiante. No me imaginé esto. Y por cierto, ¿quién es el bombón que tienes por maestro?

- Es Blaine.

- ¿Ese es Blaine? Rayos, tienes muy buenos gustos debo admitir, pero ahora lo lamento por mí, porque tú lo viste primero y yo respeto eso.

- Cállate que te pueden oír – dijo Kurt nervioso mirando hacia todos lados.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Blaine intrigado.

- Oh no! – dijo Sebastian – sólo le respondía una pregunta a este chico – puso la mano en el hombro de Kurt – tranquilo – dijo mirándolo – esos calores que sientes son normales, son producidos por las hormonas – Sebastian trató de estar serio y no empezar a reír, Kurt quería matarlo pues todos empezaron a murmurar.

- Bien, empecemos – dijo Sebastian mirando a los alumnos – el sexo, el sexo es algo muy divertido y placentero – Kurt le hacía señas para que no diga esas cosas – el hombre respiró profundo y negó con la cabeza – sin embargo hay que hacerlo a la edad correcta y ustedes no la tienen – todos los alumnos empezaron a abuchear – pero eso no significa que no lo estén haciendo y es por eso que es importante hablar sobre el sexo seguro.

Blaine empezó a sacar lo que estaba en el cartón y entregarlo a cada uno de los alumnos y Sebastian al darse cuenta de que eran bananas y paquetes de condones se empezó a reír sin ser notorio.

- Voy a explicarles la forma correcta de hacer esto y empezó a dar su charla. Al final, la mayoría ya había colocado el preservativo en la fruta, faltaban unos pocos de hacerlo, entre esos Kurt y una chica llamada Candy, que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Yo ya estoy lista para hacerlo – le dijo Candy a Kurt, sorprendiéndolo ante esa confesión – la verdad todavía soy virgen pero me siento lista para tener sexo.

Kurt la miró y mientras trataba de colocar el preservativo, le dio una tierna sonrisa – no creo que deberías apresurarte, no te voy a decir a qué edad se deba hacer, porque es una decisión personal, pero tu primera vez sí es algo importante y debes asegurarte que la persona con quien lo hagas sea la correcta. Sabes, los _pingüinos de adeliae _pasan toda su vida buscando a ese otro pingüino – Blaine iba pasando por el puesto de Kurt y se detuvo al escuchar la historia – y cuando lo conocen, lo saben y pasan el resto de su vida juntos.

Blaine sonrió – eso es hermoso – dijo y Kurt se asustó al escucharlo detrás de él y soltó el condón, el cual salió disparado y golpeó a Blaine directo en el ojo. Kurt nunca se sintió tan apenado y no sabía dónde esconderse en ese momento.


	6. Capítulo 6

*** **_brendaledesma33_ Me alegra que lo amaras :)

*** **_Miichy CrissColfer_ Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Me da mucha emoción que te guste el fic y la forma en la que escribo :')

***** _jeny_ Lamento que no hayan besos, pero así es la historia. Tendrás que esperar hasta más adelante, pero valdrá la pena ;) Sam no es malo, él está inventando todas esas historias acerca de Kurt para volverlo popular.

***** _Beanderson_ Sebastian aquí es muy gracioso y un excelente amigo de Kurt. Hay mucha ternura aquí :) Me alegra tanto que lo que escribo o la forma en que lo hago te esté haciendo regresar, es un gran halago la verdad y me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Si, mil disculpas *se le cae la cara de vergüenza* me confundí, Breen es otra persona... Si quieres mucha miel, te recomiendo mi fic "Uno en 1 Millón" ;)

***** _Emily TÖbär_ Sebastian es genial aquí, además de gracioso, Sam da todo por Kurt, Blaine es el mejor maestro. Gracias por el apoyo! Me encanta que ames tanto la historia :)

***** _DomiCrissolfer_ Jajajajaja un momento muy incómodo definitivamente pero muy gracioso jajajaja.

***** _Belén Dagmar_ Gracias! Comentarios como el tuyo ponen una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Disfrútalo :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 6<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se escucha en el alto parlante _"Atención alumnos, tenemos un anuncio importante que hacer. El tema del baile para la graduación que teníamos, otra escuela lo va a usar también". _Esto causó un gran alboroto hasta que Blaine logró calmar a todos

- Tranquilos, no es el fin del mundo, sólo tienen que elegir un nuevo tema, aún no tienen nada listo, así que no hay por qué alterarse.

- Estoy de acuerdo, dijo Elliot, busquemos un nuevo tema – todos empezaron a mirarse y hablar al mismo tiempo sin lograr decidirse.

- Ok genio, ¿cuál es el nuevo tema, entonces? – inquirió Santana con fastidio.

- Mmm, no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que Kurt tendrá una idea fantástica – El ojiazul se volteó y lo miró incrédulo – "¿Yo?" – preguntó con duda – Seguro Kurt, eres muy ingenioso así que no dudo que tengas una gran idea – contestó Elliot con una gran sonrisa y un guiño de ojo.

Todos los alumnos miraron a Kurt, lo cual lo hizo sentirse un poco cohibido por un momento, respiró y trató de estar tranquilo – Ok, veamos, debe ser un tema que estemos seguros a nadie más se le ocurra – observó hacia los lados y vio a Blaine que lo observaba con una linda sonrisa – ya que estamos en clase de literatura y hemos aprendido aquí sobre los grandes romances de la historia, ¿qué tal si ese es el tema? "El uno para el otro, parejas famosas a través de la historia"

- Excelente! Me encanta! – dijo Elliot y empezó a aplaudir y el resto de los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Los preparativos para el baile empezaron y todo lo que Kurt hacía era no sólo monitoreado por John, sino también en la oficina por su jefe y sus compañeros, ya que el Sr. Fox tenía en ella una pantalla gigante en donde recibía la señal y podía estar al tanto de cada movimiento.

Por ser quien tuvo la idea del tema, Kurt estaba a cargo de varias cosas, incluyendo la música y Blaine se ofreció en ayudarlo, así que pasaban bastante tiempo juntos. Todos en la oficina suspiraban y decían que ellos estaban destinados, aunque nunca faltaba un aguafiestas que les recordaba que Blaine tenía novio, sin embargo Sebastian se encargaba de callarlo.

:::::::

Que Kurt estuviera a cargo del baile, más toda la información que Sam se había encargado de regar por toda la escuela, hizo que el grupo de los populares se interesara en él y ahora lo incluían en sus actividades. Antes de darse cuenta, él se había alejado del grupo de los matemáticos y de Rachel y sólo pasaba con Elliot y su grupo.

Estaban reunidos viendo practicar al equipo de baseball y apoyando a Sam, quien fue llamado por el entrenador para decirle que él tenía mucho talento y que lo iba a poner a jugar en el campeonato final ya que iban a estar ahí los buscadores de talento. Esto lo emocionó mucho, pues es lo que siempre había querido.

Mientras Sam seguía practicando, Santana miró a Kurt – ¿sabes? Hemos estado platicando con las chicas y nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, pero lograste algo que muy pocos.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Kurt intrigado.

- Entrar a nuestro grupo – contestó Quinn – Muchos han intentado ser parte de los populares y nunca lo lograron.

- Gente falsa – dijo Brittany – no se merecen ser parte de nuestro grupo.

- Esto no es cierto! Rayos! – dijo Santana poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kurt – siempre tuve mis sospechas, pero… wow…

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Kurt.

- Elliot siempre ha dicho que es bi, lo cual lo vuelve interesante, pero parece que se está decidiendo – Kurt levantó una ceja en un gesto de confusión – Kurt, Elliot te está coqueteando, fíjate como te mira, la forma en la que te sonríe.

- Pero si es un chico y es bi, ¿eso está bien con ustedes? Me refiero a…

- Kurt por favor – lo interrumpió Quinn – sabemos que tú también eres bi y lo consideramos genial.

La cara de Kurt fue de un impacto total cuando escuchó esa información… ¿Yo soy bi?

- Vamos, no lo niegues – dijo Brittany – Sam se lo contó a los chicos y bueno, toda la escuela lo sabe ahora. Elliot es bi y es el líder de los populares, por lo tanto ser bi es correcto y es genial, y tú también lo eres, así que si él coquetea contigo, debes corresponderle.

Kurt trataba de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando mientras las observaba a ellas algo confundido y regresaba la mirada hacia Elliot, quien no dejaba de lanzarle toda clase de miradas que lo hacían sentirse halagado.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La actitud de Kurt cambió por completo, ahora se vestía diferente y hasta actuaba diferente, era alguien muy seguro, con la cabeza en alto y hasta había adoptado muchos de los modismos al hablar de sus nuevos amigos.

Llegó el día de ir a la oficina llevando un nuevo informe y nadie podía creer lo cambiado que estaba, inclusive a Sebastian le costó reconocerlo.

El dueño del periódico los había reunido y le preguntó a Kurt por los avances de su historia – ah yo aún no tengo la historia Sr. Smith, pero tengo varias notas que he hecho.

El hombre lo miró muy serio – "Sr. Hummel sus notas no me importan, aunque he visto varios de sus videos y son interesantes. Pero lo que quiero es mi historia y le quedan sólo dos semanas para entregarla y si no lo hace, lo voy a correr de mi periódico sin ninguna contemplación, ¿entendido? DOS SEMANAS". Creo que puede ser un muy buen reportero y Fox ha puesto sus manos al fuego por usted, pero si no es así, todo este tiempo en cubierto no habrá servido para nada, por lo tanto, ambos quedarán fuera y me aseguraré de que nadie vuelva a contratarlos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kurt estaba consternado después de esa reunión y llegó a su casa encontrándose con media escuela ahí. Todos lo felicitaban por la genial fiesta y él sólo sonreía sin saber realmente lo que pasaba.

- Sam, Sam, ¿de dónde salió toda esta gente?

- Yo los invité. No puedes ser realmente popular hasta que no hayas hecho una gran fiesta en tu casa, así que éste es el paso final.

Kurt estaba asintiendo con la cabeza cuando Candy entró y abrazó a Sam – Hola Kurt, ¿sabías que Sam y yo estamos saliendo? – El ojiazul miró a su primo con incredulidad.

– ¿Nos permites un momento? Tengo algo que preguntarle – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y se llevó a Sam del brazo - ¿Estás loco? Como se te ocurre salir con Candy, tiene 16 años, es ilegal lo que estás haciendo con ella.

- No estoy haciendo nada malo Kurt, sólo salimos a comer, al cine, esas cosas, ya sabes. Ella es genial.

- Candy cree que tienes 17 – dijo en tono serio – no quiero que la lastimes, es una chica muy linda en verdad, es dulce y algo ingenua y no es correcto que te aproveches de ella. Además te lo repito, es menor y cualquier cosa que hagas con ella es 100% ilegal, entiéndelo, ilegal.

De pronto llegó Elliot y se acercó a ellos – hola chicos, ¿qué tal? – abrazó a Kurt por la cintura – precioso, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – Kurt se ruborizó – "Eh, sí, siii, claro, vamos" – le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se fueron.

- Kurt, te veré en la cárcel – dijo Sam riendo y empezó a repetir "ilegal, ilegal, ilegal" en una especie de canturreo – "CÁLLATE!" – gritó el castaño mientras se alejaba.

::::::

- Vamos arriba – sugirió Elliot – es mejor si entramos a una de las habitaciones para hablar sin todo este ruido – tomó a Kurt de la mano y ambos subieron – entremos aquí – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- _"No puedo dejarlo entrar a mi habitación"_ – pensaba Kurt – Hay otra habitación por acá – intentó llevarlo hacia otro lado.

- Esa está ocupada – contestó Elliot – quienes sea que estén ahí hacen unos ruidos que se escuchan por todo el pasillo. Se están divirtiendo a lo grande.

Kurt hizo cara de asco al imaginarse lo que ahí ocurría y que a él le tocaría limpiar todo después.

- Vamos precioso, entremos – abrió la puerta y haló a Kurt. Elliot observó todo - ¿de quién es esta habitación? No hay duda de que es todo un loser, mira estas cosas, ¿quién puede tener esto? – Kurt aprovechó el descuido del chico para al disimulo voltear los portaretratos donde estaba él con familiares o amigos.

- Cada quien tiene derecho a tener sus propios gustos – contestó.

Elliot rodó los ojos – en fin, a quién le importa – se volteó y acercó hacia donde estaba el castaño - Kurt, ven – lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo sentarse en la cama – tengo que ser honesto contigo, como ya sabrás, soy bisexual, aunque siempre he tenido mayor predilección por las chicas, sin embargo contigo me pasa algo especial, eres diferente. Y si alguien me hubiera preguntado antes con quién iría al baile de graduación, definitivamente hubiese sido con una de las chicas, pero ahora estás tú y no sé qué tan bien se vea que dos chicos vayan juntos al baile, pero ya que ambos somos geniales y sobretodo que somos bi, creo que estaría bien.

- ¿Entonces lo que quieres decirme es…?

- Lo siento Kurt, no soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero lo que estoy tratando es de invitarte al baile. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

El ojiazul sonrió – sí, eso estaría genial. Gracias!

Elliot se acercó para besarlo pero Kurt se apartó y le dio una débil sonrisa.


	7. Capítulo 7

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO 7<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Esto parece una fantasía, toda mi vida soñé con esto y ahora está sucediendo – dijo Kurt emocionado.

- Lo sé – contestó Sam – en verdad lo lograste.

Todos los saludaban en la escuela, no había nadie que no los conociera, ellos eran parte de los populares y por primera vez Kurt se sentía aceptado. Siguieron caminando checando las cosas para el baile hasta que llegaron al patio y ahí se separaron.

- No puedo creer que mañana sea el baile – decía Kurt observando feliz los resultados.

- Todo ha quedado más que perfecto – le dijo Blaine, haciéndolo girar sorprendido al escuchar su voz – has hecho un gran trabajo – el castaño le sonrió – gracias! Usted me ha ayudado mucho.

- Kurt, necesito decirte algo – lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia un lado y se sentaron en una banca.

- ¿Si, qué sucede?

- Tienes que ir a la universidad, tienes un gran talento y no quiero que desperdicies tu vida, así que hice algo.

- ¿Qué hizo? – preguntó confundido.

- Envié tus escritos a la universidad y les encantaron. Verás, tengo varios amigos ahí y les platiqué de ti, luego de revisar todo me dijeron que estarían más que felices de tenerte y te ofrecen incluso una beca.

Kurt estaba con los ojos abiertos tan grandes como platos - ¿Por qué hizo eso? No tiene que preocuparse por mí o que vaya a la universidad.

- Sí me preocupo y mucho, eres brillante, tienes mucho talento y quiero que tengas un gran futuro, pero para eso necesitas seguir estudiando y qué mejor que una de las universidades más prestigiosas y sin tener que preocuparte por los gastos porque te darán una beca completa.

- No sé qué decir. Eso es increíble, realmente una de las mejores cosas que alguien haya hecho por mí. ¿Cree tanto en mí como para hacer algo así?

- Por supuesto que creo en ti Kurt. Eres un gran escritor, sólo tienes que encontrar tu historia.

Ambos se quedaron mirando completamente perdidos en los ojos del otro.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- He estado revisando todos los videos Kurt y ya encontré tu historia – decía el Sr. Fox – Anderson es tu historia.

- ¿Qué? No, definitivamente no. No lo voy a usar a él como una historia.

- Debes hacerlo, es lo mejor que tienes hasta ahora. Será una historia más que perfecta.

- Puedo escribir sobre cualquier otra cosa, pero no sobre él.

- No te das cuenta Hummel, que se involucre con una chica sería bastante escandaloso por ser su alumna, pero que sea gay y se involucre con un chico es oro puro. Una historia de sexo, seducción, inmoralidad, ruptura de las reglas del sistema educativo.

- Primero, no es cierto y segundo él es mi maestro y se ha portado muy bien conmigo y no voy a hacerle algo así, eso destruiría su carrera. – protestó Kurt.

- Justamente porque es tu maestro es que la historia será genial, todo el mundo querrá saber acerca del profesor que rompió los códigos de moralidad involucrándose en una situación maestro-estudiante. Tienes que seducirlo y ver hasta dónde es capaz de llegar.

- Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado. No voy a seducirlo, además nuestra relación es puramente de alumno y maestro, no hay nada entre nosotros.

- Por favor Hummel, ¿a quién quieres engañar? Hemos visto tus videos a diario y es más que obvio que entre ustedes hay algo, la manera en que se miran, como se sonríen, la forma en la que te trata y se preocupa por ti. Verlos a ustedes dos juntos es como estar viendo una película clásica de amor cursi.

- Pero…

- No hay ningún pero que valga, Anderson será tu historia y más te vale que me la entregues a la brevedad posible porque sabes muy bien que de esa historia dependen tu cabeza y la mía. – El Sr. Fox salió de la oficina dejando a un Kurt confundido.

- No puedo hacerle eso a Blaine – se repetía – no le haré ese daño, no podría. Él no se merece una bajeza de ese tipo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El día de la graduación llegó y Kurt se estaba terminando de alistar. Se contemplaba en el espejo y sentía que estaba volando entre las nubes. El timbre sonó y era Sam que llegaba.

- Wow! Kurt, te ves asombroso, realmente luces perfecto.

- Gracias Sam! Tu también luces muy bien – suspiró y luego lo abrazó – Te debo tanto, todo esto ha sido posible gracias a ti. No sé cómo podría pagarte lo que has hecho por mí.

- Hey! Eres como mi hermano, sólo quiero que seas feliz y ver esa sonrisa y tus ojos con ese brillo tan espectacular es lo único que necesito.

- Gracias! Gracias! – el castaño estaba aferrado a su primo.

- Deja de agradecerme y vamos a esperar afuera a Elliot.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Al llegar al baile todos estaban divirtiéndose y Kurt no podía dejar de sonreír, siempre soñó con ir al baile, y ahora estaba ahí rodeado por las luces, todas las personas con sus hermosos trajes, las decoraciones… era simplemente mágico.

**::::::**

En la oficina todos se habían quedado para observar cada detalle, nadie quería perderse lo que sería el baile de graduación de Kurt y por supuesto esperaban que Blaine apareciera.

- Este baile es genial! Y debo decir que me encanta ver a mi amigo tan feliz, se lo merece – dijo Sebastian.

**::::::**

La noche transcurría fantástica y todos se divertían al máximo. Estaban de acuerdo que era el mejor tema en los últimos tiempos y felicitaban a Kurt por hacer posible algo tan genial.

- Sam, ven conmigo – decía Candy mientras lo llevaba a sentarse – tengo algo importante que decirte.

- Claro Candy, dime – contestó el chico con una sonrisa.

- Hemos estado saliendo todo este tiempo y me he dado cuenta de algo, te quiero mucho y sé que eres mi pingüino.

- ¿Tu pingüino? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundido.

- Kurt dice que los _pingüinos de adeliae_ esperan hasta encontrar al que será su pareja por el resto de su vida y es al único al que se entregan y yo estoy segura que eres mi pingüino, ya te encontré y quiero entregarme a ti. Que seas el primero y el único.

A Sam casi se le desorbitan los ojos al escuchar eso – Candy, no sé qué decir, yo eh… la verdad es que me siento muy halagado y creo que necesito un poco de ponche y luego vamos a bailar, ¿qué te parece? Es tiempo de divertirnos, ya podremos hablar de eso en otro momento.

**:::::::**

- ¿Cómo van las apuestas? – decían los compañeros de Kurt en la oficina.

- Diez a uno que Kurt es elegido rey del baile – dijo Sebastian.

- Yo no creo que lo elijan, porque está este chico Elliot, pero seguramente queda entre la corte – acotó alguien entre la multitud.

- Señores las apuestas se cierran, así que es su última oportunidad – dijo Chandler.

**:::::::**

Santana, Quinn y Brittanay estaban sentadas hablando sobre quienes ganarían la corona…

- Yo creo que Kurt va a ganar – dijo Santana.

- Eso sería genial, pero ¿qué hay de Elliot? – preguntó Brittany – él es el más popular y tiene más tiempo aquí, así que yo creo que él ganará.

- Va a ser difícil – acotó Quinn, lamentablemente los dos no pueden ganar.

- ¿Y por qué no? – inquirió Santana – ¿No sería genial que hubieran dos reyes este año? Creo que se romperían todos los esquemas.

- ¿Y dónde dejas a la reina? – preguntó Quinn – Hay dos coronas, así que lo que sugieres, aunque suena muy bien, no puede ser.

- Insisto, ¿por qué no? Somos quienes votamos y elegimos a quienes queremos que lleven las coronas y si todos nos ponemos de acuerdo, este año podemos elegir a dos reyes. No necesitamos una reina. Además creo que Kurt merece la corona.

Las tres chicas se miraron con un aire de complicidad.


	8. Capítulo 8

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO 8<span>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

De pronto llegaron los del grupo de los matemáticos y todos los miraron mal. Las chicas los interceptaron a mitad del camino…

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – preguntó Quinn molesta.

- Bien, este es el baile de graduación y hemos venido a divertirnos como todos, además a ti qué te importa – contestó Rachel con aire de superioridad.

Kurt los vio a lo lejos y le dio gusto que asistieran y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza en forma de saludo cuando pasaron a su lado y ellos le correspondieron.

Las horas seguían pasando y se acercaba el momento que todos esperaban con ansias, de pronto la música se detuvo y el DJ anunció por el micrófono "_Ahora con ustedes el Sr. Anderson y la Srta. Phillips" _– todos empezaron a aplaudir.

- El comité ha terminado de contar los votos y aquí tenemos los resultados – Blaine mostró un sobre dorado mientras la Srta. Phillips mostraba uno plateado.

Ella se acercó al micrófono – "empezamos con la corte, las princesas son Santana López, Brittany Pierce y Quinn Fabray" – todos vitoreaban y ellas avanzaron al estrado saludando felices – "los príncipes son Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval y Sam Evans" – nuevamente todos aclamaban y los chicos subieron. Sam iba caminando emocionado y repetía ¿Yo?, ¿Yo? Wow.

Todos miraban expectantes y la cara de Blaine fue de sorpresa al leer el papel que contenía el resultado – "Esto es algo inusual, pero ustedes son quienes votan y eligen a quienes consideran que merecen la corona, este año no habrá reina" – algunos se miraban sin entender y otros se sonreían satisfechos – "El rey de la generación 2014 es Elliot Gilbert" – los aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar – "y el otro rey de la generación 2014 es Kurt Hummel".

Kurt no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar y miró sorprendido a Blaine, quien le sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza. Kurt empezó a mirar a todos lados y sus compañeros aplaudían incesantemente aclamando su nombre al unísono, "KURT, KURT, KURT" se escuchaba en todo el lugar. Él estaba en estado de shock y alguien lo movió para que avanzara hacia el estrado, mientras caminaba sentía que todo era un sueño del que iba a despertar en cualquier momento.

**:::::::**

Todos en la oficina gritaban y celebraban por el triunfo de su compañero. Sebastian aplaudía emocionado "Bien Kurt! Ese es mi amigo" – gritaba.

**:::::::**

La Srta. Phillips le puso la corona a Elliot y Blaine esperaba con la otra corona a que Kurt termine de subir al estrado. Se miraron y Blaine lo coronó – felicidades, en verdad lo mereces – dijo con un brillo particular en los ojos y ambos se quedaron mirando por varios segundos hasta que los silbidos y gritos de todos los sacaron del trance.

- Y ahora, algo también inusual, aunque con estas nuevas generaciones ya nada está escrito – dijo Phillips – los dos reyes comparten su primer baile.

Elliot bajó y le dio la mano a Kurt para que baje con él y se dirigieron a la pista, la música empezó a sonar, Elliot puso sus manos en la cintura de Kurt y éste colocó una mano en el brazo y otra en el hombro de su compañero y comenzaron a bailar.

**:::::::**

En la oficina todos estaban observando con atención el baile mientras sonreían. Uno de los chicos se acercó a Sebastian y le preguntó si estaba feliz por Kurt – por supuesto que estoy feliz por él, es mi amigo, mi hermano y una de las personas más increíbles que he conocido, se merece esto más que nadie, sabía que lo lograría.

**:::::::**

Elliot contemplaba a Kurt como si fuese la cosa más hermosa sobre el planeta, no podía dejar de mirarlo y sonreír - ¿en qué piensas? – preguntó.

- Pensaba en lo maravilloso que es esto, aún no lo puedo creer, todo es tan mágico. Esta noche sólo puede ser comparada con la perfección pura. ¿Y tú en qué piensas?

- En ti. Kurt, pones mi mundo de cabeza, eres la persona más increíble que he conocido, eres divertido, inteligente, tan culto, ocurrido, en verdad por ti me definiría.

- ¿Te definirías? – preguntó aún embelesado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Así es, hasta ahora había sido bi, pero si te quedas conmigo, te juro que me declaro gay, si te tengo ya no necesito nada más, eres todo lo que siempre he querido y no hay modo de que ninguna chica se compare contigo. Alteras todo mi mundo.

Kurt sonrió tiernamente – eso fue tan hermoso, nadie me había dicho algo así antes – juntaron las frentes y siguieron bailando y luego Kurt lo abrazó con fuerza. A los pocos segundos Elliot lo tomó de la barbilla e intentó besarlo, pero Kurt levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos hazel que lo observaban a lo lejos con tristeza – perdóname, no puedo – susurró desviando la cabeza.

**:::::::**

El castaño estaba en la fila para tomar un poco de ponche cuando se estremeció al sentir que le hablaban por la espalda – eres un hermoso rey de graduación, el más perfecto y hermoso rey que mis ojos hayan contemplado – suspiró y se giró para encontrarse con Blaine.

- Muchas gracias! – dijo tímidamente y mirándolo a los ojos. Usted luce muy bien también.

- Gracias Kurt! Ya que estás a punto de graduarte, creo que podemos dejar las formalidades de lado y puedes hablarme de _tu_, porque cada vez que me tratas de _usted_, me siento más viejo – ambos rieron.

- Como quieras Sr. Anderson.

- Soy Blaine – suspiró - ¿Se vería mal si te pido que bailemos, cierto?

Kurt asintió – lamentablemente sí. No sería bien visto que un maestro baile con su alumno – se encogió de hombros – pero no hay nada de malo si nos apartamos un poco de esta bulla y conversamos.

Blaine sonrió ampliamente – eso me gustaría – ambos se fueron a un lado de la pista.

**:::::::**

Elliot se acercó a Rachel – Hola! – ella lo miró extrañada – creo que deberíamos hacer una tregua, es nuestra graduación y nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Quiero dejar eso atrás, no más peleas, no más problemas – le sonrió - ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

- Viniste con Kurt, no estaría bien. A pesar de todo él sigue siendo mi amigo y yo no le haría algo así nunca.

- Primero, te lo pido en plan de amigos, mi corazón está devastado en este momento y quiero algo de buena compañía.

- ¿Qué hay de tus amiguitos los populares? – hay chicas y chicos, tienes de donde elegir.

- Gente hueca la verdad, no todos, pero si la mayoría y sólo quiero compartir un momento con alguien que valga la pena. Kurt me enseñó que hay cosas más importantes que las apariencias o las etiquetas que nos ponemos.

Ella sonrió – wow, nunca creí escucharte decir algo así. Me alegra que aprendieras algo de Kurt, pero como te dije, viniste con él y no estaría bien.

- Él no me ve de la misma forma en la que lo veo y acordamos ser amigos. Además creo que en este momento está ocupado – el miró hacia un costado y ella volteó hacia la misma dirección y vieron al castaño conversando con Blaine muy entretenido.

- Está bien – le dijo y le dio la mano. Juntos avanzaron a la pista de baile.

**:::::::**

- Las graduaciones siempre me deprimen, una vez que los chicos terminan la preparatoria se van por diferentes caminos y en la mayoría de los casos, esas personas que compartieron tanto durante años, nunca más se vuelven a ver. También están esos alumnos de los que uno aprendió tanto y que dejaron una huella en tu ser y te da miedo pensar que no sabes lo que deparará el destino, pues se irán lejos y ya no tendrás la oportunidad de seguir compartiendo tiempo a su lado.

Kurt sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar decir eso a Blaine, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que sentía se le podría salir del pecho en cualquier momento.

**:::::::**

Todos en la oficina estaban más que atentos a lo que pasaba, la tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente… Querían que Kurt y Blaine se quedaran juntos.

**:::::::**

Kurt trató de entrar en razón y desvió la mirada - ¿Ya tomaste una decisión? ¿Te vas a ir a vivir con tu novio? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar para no dejarse llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo.

- Sí y no. Ya tomé una decisión y no me voy a mudar porque ya no estoy con Hunter, rompimos la semana pasada. Finalmente mi cabeza está despejada y me atreví a hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. No está bien permanecer junto a alguien sólo por costumbre o por no estar solo.

- Eso es verdad – dijo Kurt con una inmensa sonrisa - ¿Entonces te quedas?

- Tengo una propuesta para ir a trabajar a Boston, la cual es excelente, pero he pensado en otras razones para no aceptar y quedarme.

- Oh! Si rechazas una gran propuesta deben ser buenas razones supongo.

- Ya lo creo que sí – suspiró.

- Me alegro por ti Blaine, eres increíble y mereces lo mejor definitivamente.

- Tú eres increíble Kurt – ambos se perdieron una vez más en la mirada del otro.


	9. Capítulo 9

Rachel bailaba feliz con Elliot, estaban conversando y había descubierto que era un buen chico y bastante interesante.

El grupo de los populares se sintieron indignados al verlos a los dos juntos, no entendían cómo era posible que uno de ellos estuviera bailando con una del grupo de los cerebritos. Lo consideraban traición, así que decidieron darles una lección, los chicos salieron por un rato y regresaron con una cubeta llena de lodo para tirársela encima.

**:::::::**

- Kurt, ¿has pensado lo de la universidad?

- Sí, he pensado en eso y en todas las cosas que me has dicho y hecho por mí. Así que tomé una decisión. Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte, nunca me he sentido tan vulnerable y expuesto, pero necesito abrir mi corazón y contarte algo.

**::::::**

En la oficina todos estaban desesperados y angustiados pues no sabían lo que Kurt le iba a decir. Sebastian lo sospechaba y esperaba que las cosas le fueran bien a su amigo, temía que Blaine no tomara bien la información que iba a recibir.

**::::::**

- Esto es muy personal – dijo Kurt y apagó la cámara. En la oficina todos se volvieron locos al cortarse la transmisión.

- Yo también tengo algo personal que decirte – Blaine le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano.

Kurt se sonrojó y miró hacia un costado y vio a los chicos acercarse con la cubeta hacia donde estaban Rachel con Elliot bailando y tuvo un flashback de todas las humillaciones que recibió por parte de los populares en su época de estudiante. Él era sólo un chico lleno de sueños e ilusiones, alguien que quería hacer amigos y sólo recibió rechazo y humillaciones.

Soltó la mano de Blaine y corrió hacia ellos, con una mano les empujó la cubeta y con la otra haló a Rachel hacia un lado haciendo que Elliot empuje sin querer a las chicas, quienes se fueron encima de los chicos y todo el lodo les cayó encima. Ellas gritaban y ellos estaban asqueados.

- Lo sabía, siempre lo supe – gritó Quinn – eres un loser y siempre serás un loser.

- Kurt no merece ser el rey de la graduación – gritó Brittany – ni merece lo que hicimos para que ganara la corona.

- Eso es cierto – dijeron los chicos – no eres más que un tipo patético que nunca lograrás nada en la vida.

- YA BASTA! – gritó Blaine.

El castaño los miró con fastidio y se sacó la corona aventándola al piso - ¿Saben qué? Ya me cansé. No me interesa ser el rey de la graduación, eso fue un tonto sueño que tuve alguna vez, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no sirve de nada. Y lo que ustedes están diciendo no es verdad, he logrado muchas cosas en mi vida.

Blaine le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo, pero Kurt ni siquiera se percató de eso, estaba cansado de todos los malos tratos y sólo siguió hablando…

- Tengo 24 años, soy un reportero en cubierto del New York Times, el periódico más importante del país, y durante estos meses he tratado de impresionarlos a como dé lugar y encajar en su grupo, pero les diré algo, ustedes son los patéticos, pues van a pasar el resto de sus vidas tratando de descubrir formas de humillar a otros, porque será la única forma en que se sentirán importantes. Sus vidas son y serán tan vacías que no encontrarán otra manera de ser felices.

Blaine quitó su mano del hombro del ojiazul y lo miró decepcionado, empezó a retroceder y dio la medio vuelta para salir del lugar.

- Personas como ella – señaló a Rachel – son las que valen la pena. Ella es un gran ser humano, no sólo es inteligente, es amable y tiene ambiciones en la vida, cosas que ustedes jamás tendrán y por eso la odian y a todos los que son como ella, porque saben que nunca podrán igualarlos. Yo era nuevo aquí y Rachel fue buena y amistosa conmigo desde el comienzo, me aceptó sin hacer ningún tipo de cuestionamientos y sin juzgarme, pero ustedes sólo actuaron por interés. Fingieron ser mis amigos hasta después que mi primo Sam llegara con su actitud tan cool y se los metiera al bolsillo y sólo cuando él les inventó todas esas historias sobre mí fue cuando me dejaron formar parte de su grupo.

Todos los miraban atónitos, nadie podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Muchas de las miradas recayeron sobre Sam también, quien había sido descubierto ahora.

- Déjenme decirles algo, hay un gran mundo allá afuera y las cosas no son como en la escuela. En el mundo real no importa si fueron la reina de graduación, el mariscal de campo, el más popular, la porrista, el nerd o el loser de la escuela, porque de eso no va a depender sus vidas ni su futuro. Sólo traten de descubrir quiénes son en realidad y encuentren su verdadero valor como personas. Abrásense a sus sueños y luchen por ellos – las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, las secó con el dorso de su mano, se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar.

**:::::::**

Kurt estaba en la calle, tratando de respirar y calmarse cuando se le acercó John

– Kurt ¿qué pasó con la cámara? Ya no pudimos seguir grabando. Dime que conseguiste la historia con Anderson.

- No – contestó Kurt angustiado. De pronto vieron salir a Blaine de detrás de un árbol.

- Oops, me tengo que ir – dijo John apenado.

Blaine se acercó a Kurt y lo miró decepcionado.

- Hey! Sorpresa! – soltó el castaño tratando de encontrar algo que decir.

- ¿Sorpresa? Ya lo creo que fue una sorpresa! Una sorpresa saber que todo este tiempo me has mentido cuando pensé que eras la persona más noble y honesta que había conocido. O sorpresa descubrir que me estuviste usando para convertirme en tu historia.

- No lo hice Blaine, no pude. Jamás podría usarte. Dije sorpresa porque esperaba que tú…

- ¿Qué yo qué Kurt? Que ahora que se la verdad pueda decir que tengo sentimientos por ti.

- ¿Tienes sentimientos por mí?

- Oh por favor Kurt – dijo molesto – me engañaste todo el tiempo por una historia.

- No lo hice, sí te engañé, lo admito, pero las cosas no son como crees.

- Ya deja de actuar, no tienes que hacerlo más Kurt. Cada cosa que dijiste fue sólo una mentira, realmente no te conozco porque todo lo inventaste.

- Blaine si me dieras una oportunidad podrías conocerme, al verdadero yo. Aunque te aseguro que no hay mucha diferencia con el Kurt que conociste.

El ojimiel se dio la vuelta y avanzó. Kurt corrió detrás de él – Blaine por favor no te vayas – lo tomó del brazo.

- Ya no puedo verte de la misma manera – le contestó antes de soltarse del agarre del castaño.

- Si tan sólo me dieras la oportunidad de explicarte – suplicó.

- Ok Kurt, voy a ser justo contigo, aunque tú no lo fuiste conmigo, explícame.

- Yo… yo… fingí ser un alumno… eh… - respiró con dificultad.

- ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera hay algo que puedas explicar – dijo con tristeza.

- Blaine, por favor…

- Por favor tú Kurt, ya no me lastimes más – sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas y su mirada era la más triste que alguna vez Kurt había visto en alguien. Blaine se dio la vuelta, se subió en su auto y se fue.


	10. Capítulo 10

Quiero agradecerles a tod s por su apoyo a este fic. Me han hecho muy feliz con sus comentarios tanto aquí como en facebook.

Y un agradecimiento especial a Emily TÖbär , breenledesma33, Miichi CrissColfer , Jeny, Obed Lopez, Beanderson, Gabriela Marin y Belén Dagmar por seguir sin falta cada capítulo y motivarme para seguir escribiendo :)

.

*** NOTA:** Tanto el Artículo del periódico, como el Final de la historia, fueron más de mi inspiración que de la película, tomando en cuenta por supuesto el contexto de la misma.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt llegó a su casa sintiéndose abatido y Sam estaba esperándolo…<p>

- Sam ¿cómo estás?

- Enojado contigo. ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso? Sólo faltaban dos días para el campeonato y me has arruinado.

- Lo lamento tanto Sam, no pensé en lo que estaba haciendo, me desesperó lo que ocurrió en ese momento y sólo actué por instinto.

- Crees que con decir que lo lamentas solucionas algo. Luego de todo lo que hice por ti, tú sólo destruiste lo que estaba consiguiendo.

- ¿Me lo estás echando en cara?

- Claro que no, sólo no entiendo cómo fuiste capaz de arruinar todo para todos en esa forma. Yo estaba bien, era feliz, no sólo estaba jugando sino que les enseñaba a esos chicos a jugar y eso era todo lo que quería – se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- Sam! Sam!

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Esto es inaudito – el Sr. Fox tenía un periódico en la mano – el encabezado es terrible Hummel, escucha esto: "_periodista en cubierto Kurt Hummel descubre su identidad durante el baile de graduación"_ La competencia publicó esto en primera plana. Estamos acabados, no sólo con esa noticia sino que no tienes ninguna historia, confié en ti y nos arruinaste.

- Voy a hablar con el Sr. Smith y explicarle todo, no estamos arruinados. Es verdad que cometí un error, pero ya me cansé que todos me recriminen por eso. No voy a volver a pedirle a nadie que me entienda, porque nadie ha vivido lo que yo viví, por lo tanto nadie puede entender lo que sentí esa noche – lágrimas amenazaban con salir y una voz quebrada que denotaba lo mal que estaba – Voy a escribir una excelente historia, porque sé que tengo el talento y la capacidad para hacerlo y les voy a dar a usted y al Sr. Smith la mejor historia que hayan publicado – se dio la vuelta, cogió sus cosas y salió de la oficina secándose las lágrimas que ya no pudo contener.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kurt empezó a hacer llamadas, buscar entre sus contactos, consiguió a todos los reporteros de la ciudad para cubrir el campeonato de baseball, pues tenía un plan.

Blaine aceptó el trabajo en Boston y empezó a empacar todas sus cosas pues quería alejarse a la brevedad posible de New York y todos los recuerdos que esa ciudad le había dejado, incluyendo un corazón ilusionado y destrozado por la misma persona.

Finalmente Kurt se armó de valor, se sentó frente a la computadora y empezó a escribir poniendo todo su corazón en cada palabra que plasmó en la historia que contó y que fue publicada en primera plana del New York Times bajo el titular de **"JAMÁS BESADO"**:

_Alguien me dijo una vez que para escribir bien tienes que escribir sobre lo que conoces, bueno, esto es lo que conozco: tengo 24 años y nunca he dado un beso real a un chico._

_La mayor parte de mi vida la he pasado refugiado en libros, estudios, clubes después de clases, esforzándome por entregar excelentes tareas y trabajos y todo para escuchar a alguien decirme que lo que hacía estaba bien y de algún modo sentirme aceptado y especial._

_Vivía en un mundo de fantasías, teniendo miles de sueños que pensé jamás se cumplirían, sólo para tratar de no prestar atención a la pesadilla que era mi vida realmente, pero al cumplir los 17 años creí equivocadamente que las cosas iban a cambiar, era mi último año en la escuela y mi vida era un infierno, hasta que el chico más popular me pidió que fuera a la graduación con él y nada podía ser más perfecto. Sin embargo, su invitación sólo era una cruel broma con la cual me humilló y de la que nunca me recuperé del todo._

_Pero aprendí mucho de todo lo que me tocó vivir y sobretodo de ese terrible y humillante momento que hoy comparto con ustedes, porque sin contarlo, no podrían entender mi historia._

_Pasaron los años y logré llegar al periódico más importante del país, un sueño hecho realidad y luego de trabajar duramente, me dieron al fin mi primera asignación como reportero, una misión en cubierto en donde debía regresar a la escuela y descubrir como son los adolescentes hoy en día._

_Pero en esta misión lo que descubrí fue a mí mismo, un Kurt más fuerte, más seguro, pero que equivocadamente seguía esperando la aprobación de otros, cuando la única aprobación que realmente necesitaba era la mía._

_En cuanto a la escuela, aprendí que las cosas no han cambiado y tal vez nunca lo hagan sin importar cuantos años pasen y cuantas generaciones vengan. Todavía está aquella maestra que hace las cosas a su manera, tratando de que sus clases sean entretenidas. Las chicas populares siempre van a estar ahí, las que son las chicas más hermosas y seguras que has conocido y que toda su vida seguirán teniendo la misma actitud ganadora, aunque se equivoquen en su trato hacia los demás porque lamentablemente nadie las ha enseñado a no ser superficiales._

_Los inteligentes y estudiosos que se esfuerzan al máximo, no por obligación sino porque realmente aman aprender, los que son llamados por todos "cerebritos, nerds o losers", pero que para mí fueron las mejores personas que conocí, aquellos que estuvieron incondicionalmente desde el principio, sin ningún interés de por medio y que se convirtieron en mis amigos, mi familia._

_Y por supuesto no puede faltar ese chico tan lleno de seguridad, talentoso, inteligente, atractivo, y al que no le importa el qué dirán, porque es perfecto en todo sentido. Los chicos tratan de ser como él y ganarse su amistad y las chicas y por qué no, hasta algunos chicos, mueren por él. Ese chico que no tiene problema en ser quien es y eso incluye el aceptar su sexualidad, sin importar cuál sea y que es tan genial que todos lo aceptan. Ese chico por el que cada día vas a clases esperando que en algún momento se fije en ti y que cuando lo hace, te hace sentir la persona más especial del mundo. La escuela no sería lo mismo sin él, esta historia no habría sido la misma sin él y definitivamente yo no sería el mismo sin él y me alegra pensar que en toda escuela siempre habrá un Elliot Gilbert._

_La vida nunca fue fácil para mí, siempre tuve muchos obstáculos que enfrentar, cometí errores y pagué las consecuencias. Pensé que ya había pasado por todo lo difícil que me deparaba la vida, pero ahora se presentó algo nuevo con lo que no contaba: un maestro al que conocí y que dejó una gran huella en mí, la persona más extraordinaria y noble que he tenido la dicha de conocer, un maestro que fue lastimado en mi camino al autodescubrimiento._

_Y aunque este artículo es una forma de disculparme con él, no repara en lo absoluto todo el daño que le hice…_

_Si estás leyendo esto, bueno, tú sabes quién eres, tengo que decir que lo lamento mucho, nunca fue mi intención herirte. Si bien las circunstancias no fueron reales, todo lo que compartimos sí lo fue, las miradas cómplices y silenciosas, las sonrisas espontáneas reflejando la dicha de estar en compañía del otro, los corazones latiendo acelerados, las almas conectadas sabiendo que se pertenecen la una a la otra. _

_Y sólo tengo que añadir algo que sale desde el fondo de mi corazón: estoy enamorado de ti y por eso quiero proponerte algo que sería el inicio de un nuevo capítulo en mi vida, en tu vida, en nuestra vida, claro, si es que sientes lo mismo por mí…_

_Yo, Kurt Hummel estaré en el campeonato anual de baseball, parado en el montículo del lanzador durante cinco minutos antes de que se realice el primer lanzamiento._

_Si tu corazón es tan grade y noble como para aceptar mis disculpas y puedes ver que mis sentimientos por ti son reales, te pido que vengas a buscarme y me des mi primer beso de amor verdadero._

* * *

><p>.<p>

La edición del periódico fue una de las más vendidas en la historia. Todo el mundo comentaba acerca de la historia de aquel chico que jamás fue besado. El Sr. Smith no podía estar más complacido por los resultados.

El día del campeonato llegó, el estadio estaba a reventar, había una sección llena sólo con los periodistas de todas partes que habían llegado no sólo a cubrir el evento, sino también interesados por la historia de Kurt Hummel.

Kurt llegó junto a Sebastian y Rachel. Se sentía tan agradecido del apoyo incondicional de sus amigos ya que tenía miedo, las piernas le temblaban y sentía que se estaba hiperventilando.

- No imaginé que habría tanta gente aquí, sobretodo tantos reporteros – decía mientras se sobaba las manos nerviosamente.

- Kurt, es todo es genial, una de las cosas más grandes que puedas imaginarte, hay miles de personas que están aquí por ti – dijo Sebastian emocionado – han leído tu historia y han venido a apoyarte.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no vinieron a ver el campeonato?

- Porque están con el periódico en la mano, muchos de ellos tienen carteles con tu nombre y hasta vi a varios que cargan camisetas con el frente estampado con la leyenda "Jamás Besado".

- Oh por Dios – exclamó Kurt – esto es una locura.

- La verdad es que es muy romántico que quieran compartir tu historia – dijo Rachel tomándolo de la mano para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Kurt vio a Sam acercarse a él – mucha suerte – mereces ser feliz.

- Gracias Sam! No sé qué decir.

- No tienes que decir nada! Aún no puedo creer que consiguieras que entrara al equipo como ayudante del entrenador. Nunca me sentí tan dichoso.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti Sam. Desde niños siempre has estado a mi lado, apoyándome en todo, cuidándome, buscando lo mejor para mí y era mi turno de devolverte algo de lo mucho que me has dado – se abrazaron.

El entrenador anunció que el partido estaba a punto de empezar, Kurt respiró pesadamente – Bien, es hora de ir al montículo – dijo nervioso. Sebastian, Sam y Rachel lo abrazaron y animaron a entrar al campo de baseball.

Kurt avanzó y la multitud empezó a aclamarlo, pudo ver que en una sección estaban sentados todos sus compañeros del periódico, en otra estaban los amigos que hizo en la escuela al hacerse pasar por estudiante, incluyendo para su sorpresa al grupo de los populares y a Elliot, quien le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Encendió el micrófono que llevaba en la mano y agradeció a todos por estar ahí. Todo el estadio gritaba su nombre.

- Esto es abrumador, muchas gracias en verdad, a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Gracias por apoyarme! – miró hacia un costado, donde estaba el panel principal y se dirigió a quien lo manejaba – ¿puede poner por favor 5 minutos?

El panel se encendió y los cinco minutos empezaron a correr. Kurt sonreía nerviosamente mirando a todas partes mientras escuchaba los vítores y aplausos y grupos de personas coreando KURT! KURT!

De pronto escuchó a la multitud hacer un conteo regresivo…

10… 9… 8…

Kurt sentía que el corazón se le paralizaría en cualquier momento – la garganta le ardía, tenía un nudo en el estómago y los ojos empezaban a llenársele de lágrimas.

7… 6… 5…

- Sebastian miraba a todos lados y apretaba la mano de Rachel – tiene que venir, Blaine tiene que venir – Rachel empezaba a acumular lágrimas en los ojos – "va a venir, tranquilo, va a venir por Kurt" – dijo con la voz quebrada.

4… 3… 2…

Todos miraban hacia cada entrada esperando que esa persona apareciera

1… 0…

Un gran "OWW" se escuchó al unísono…

Santana, Brittany y Quinn lloraban abrazadas…

Elliot lo miraba con angustia y dolor…

Sam quería correr a abrazarlo…

Rachel se abrazó a Sebastian al no poder contener más las lágrimas…

Kurt soltó el micrófono el cual retumbó por todo el estadio al caer al piso. Alzó los hombros en señal de rendición y dio una fingida y muy débil sonrisa a todos mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Nick de pronto se puso de pie y gritó – MIREN, ALLÁ… ES EL SR. ANDERSON! Sus compañeros voltearon y ante los gritos que dieron, todos empezaron a voltear.

En lo alto del estadio Blaine apareció y empezó a bajar las escaleras a toda prisa entre los gritos y aplausos de la multitud. Kurt volteó y lo vio entrar al campo de juego y correr en su dirección y su respiración se aceleró.

Blaine llegó hasta el montículo y tomó a Kurt entre sus brazos, lo apegó hacia su cuerpo y empezó a besarlo. Sus labios se fundieron en el más romántico y cálido de los besos. En ese instante sólo ellos existían, se olvidaron por completo de estar rodeados por miles de personas que aplaudían emocionadas.

Kurt cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de Blaine y lo atrajo más hacia él prolongando el beso hasta que se quedaron sin aliento.

El ojiazul no podía pronunciar ni una palabra, su corazón latía aceleradamente y sonreía entre lágrimas que brotaban de felicidad.

Blaine lo contempló y empezó a acariciar su rostro - Lamento haber llegado tarde – dijo en medio de un suspiro – estaba muy lejos y me tomó tiempo llegar hasta aquí.

- A mí también me tomó mucho llegar hasta aquí – dijo refiriéndose a todo lo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento.

Se sonrieron y se volvieron a besar apasionadamente.

En medio del beso Blaine susurró – ahora que te encontré, jamás te dejaré ir.

- Ni yo a ti – respondió Kurt.

Permanecieron en el montículo besándose por lo que sintieron fue una eternidad.


End file.
